Databases and other information resources have the capability to store large amounts of data. Retrieval of data stored in an information resource requires a search mechanism. A common search mechanism employs a catalog containing information about the data stored in the information resource. Catalog information is intended to enhance the search mechanism for a given search query by providing similar or related data. The performance of the search mechanism is a function of the quality of the catalog information provided. When the catalog information is not closely related to the data stored in the information resource, a user query will result in either too few data items or unrelated, undesired data items.